reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Activities in Redemption
walks out of a saloon, the iconic doors of the western bar swinging behind him.]] In Red Dead Redemption, there are a number of activities that the player can do when not on a mission. Many of these are randomly generated and are not triggered, but rather occur by chance. Rockstar Games has stated that they wanted to really provide gamers with something that would keep them interested, and not so bored when traversing the game world. They can be a large variety of things, some involving the player, some involving separate AI, some that you can interfere with if you desire to, or just keep on walking and ignore it. List of Activities *'Ambushes' - Random encounter activity where a posse will ambush the player and attempt to kill him. This is usually common in Stranger missions. *'Arm Wrestling' - The player can test Marston's strength and skill in a game of arm wrestling, and wager cash on the outcome. *'Blackjack' - The player can wager on Blackjack games in saloons. The objective of the game is to beat the dealer by getting 21; or as close to without going over, as possible. *'Bounty Hunting' - The player can take up bounties, capturing outlaws. The player has the choice of taking the outlaw either dead or alive, the choice will affect the honor of the player. To take an outlaw alive players will need to use the lasso, then hogtie the criminal and place him on Marston's horse. Alive prisoners gives a greater reward than dead. *'Camp' -At anytime during the day, players can establish their own camp in the wilderness, or join another camp. Stories will be exchanged if joining a camp, sometimes referencing Marston's journey and storyline. *'Cattle Herding' - Make money herding cattle on horseback. *'Drinking' - Players will be able to purchase drinks in saloons and bars. *'Dueling' - NPCs will call you out to make a name for themselves or in revenge. *'Environment challenges' - See [[Master Hunter Challenges|'Hunter Challenges']], Sharpshooting Challenges, Survivalist Challenges and Treasure Hunter Challenges. *'Escort Mission' - Randomly generated in the wilderness. Strangers will explain they require an armed escort to evade criminals and safely reach a destination. *'Executions' - Randomly generated in the wilderness. A player will sometimes encounter a group of NPCs executing a captive individual and can chose to intervene or walk on by. *'Five Finger Fillet' - Players will need to rhythmically tap the controller to guide an on-screen knife between each finger splayed upon a wooden table. As the "Five Finger Fillet" wagers increase, so does the difficulty, making it trickier to stay on beat and keep Marston from slicing open a finger. *'Hideouts' - Areas where outlaw gangs reside away from populated settlements. The player can fight these gangs. *'Horseshoes' - A game of skill involving the throwing of horse shoes at a stationary target *'Horse Taming' - Lasso a wild horse and attempt to break it to make it your own. *[[Master Hunter Challenges|'Hunter Challenges']] - When you are riding in the wilderness, you can encounter a guy at a camp who challenges you for shooting birds faster than him, or search for some herbs or for some animals. You can earn money if you beat him. *'Hunting' - There are 34 types of animals that the player can hunt. After an animal is killed, it can be skinned, and the resulting meat and pelt sold or traded to merchants. *'Liar's Dice' - A gambling game where each person gets five dice, and throughout the game he tries to guess how many numbers are face up on a certain amount of dice, without losing a single or more die. *'Master Hunter Challenges' - Kill and skin various animals for fame, fortune and other rewards. *'Murder' - Killing a person with no reason or ending someone's life in result of having bounty. *'Nightwatch' - This involves the player protecting a settlement from various criminals. *'Poker' - The player can wager on Texas Hold 'em poker games. *'Plant gathering' - Gather plants to generate income and complete Survivalist Challenges. *'Robbery' - The player can present a weapon to an NPC and demand money. Doing this will cost the player honor. The player can also do some robbery missions for a man in Chuparosa. *'Treasure Hunter Challenges' - Discover and attain maps from NPCs to search for buried treasure. *'Safe Cracking' - Find a safe and crack it to receive or steal valuables inside. *'Sharpshooting Challenges' - Shoot various difficult targets to gain fame and other rewards. *'Survivalist Challenges' - Gather various flowers and herbs for fame and various rewards. *'Train Heist' - Get on a train and hold it up by stealing money from passengers traveling on board Category:Gameplay Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Activities